


As the Night Fades

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tsukiyama - Freeform, angsty fic, internal thought, yamaguchi being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Tsukishima feels caged by his bones as his anxiety locks him in, and Yamaguchi helps him find his key. (metaphorically)





	As the Night Fades

The bench is too hard under him, it’s too hard and the day is too bright, the air is too thick and the time is too slow on his body. Everything is just too much.

“Hey, you good?” Yamaguchi's voice brushes him softly, and Tsukishimas heart quickens. 

“Kei?” He tries again, but Tsukishima doesn’t answer, he doesn’t shake his head, doesn’t look him in the eye, he doesn’t even look in his direction. He just looks at his shoes. His blue converse. They’re darker than he remembers. He blinks. 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima’s phone from his fingers, and Tsukishima lets him, his hand is so limp, he doesn’t feel like resisting, he doesn’t even feel like moving, but he does. He reaches up and puts his headphones on his ears, lets them engulf his universe and vanquish the static with silence. Then the music plays and he knows the name of the playlist because it’s the one Yamaguchi made for him last summer, that he’s kept adding to, the one he listens to when breathing suddenly becoming harder than blinking, when his muscles feel heavier and nothing, _nothing_ feels circular or in motion but chaotic and broken and all he can do is crack and shatter with it all. 

They sit there for a long time. Yamaguchi sits down on the ground by Tsukishima’s legs and lays his head back on the bench. Closes his eyes and stay and sits and waits. They wait for hours. They wait until the people in the park leave. They wait until his heart beat fades like the daylight dies, they wait and wait. Until the street lamps turn on and the stars start to appear until everything is quiet and the playlist end. They wait for hours. Tsukishima thinks he might have waited until the nights fades, but he thinks of Yamaguchi. 

He looks at him. Yamaguchi laid his head back on the bench and closed his eyes and they never opened again. He sat and waited without question and Tsukishima never spoke a word so neither did Yamaguchi. Tsukishima looks at him and feels something off, like a tilting of his axis, it’s tilting farther to the side, soon he won’t even be standing straight, he’ll be walking sideways because Yamaguchi is here. 

Tsukishima stands, and Yamaguchi’s eyes flick open and he stands too. Tsukishima pulls down his headphones around his neck then they both put their hands in their pockets and walk 10 steps and only 10 steps. Tsukishima knows because he counted each one before he turned around. 

“Thank you,” He whispers and Yamaguchi nods, his smile short and shy but rosy and warm.   
“For everything,” Tsukishima breathes in and out with what feels like half a ripped open lung but it feels okay, because it is because he believes in the look in Yamaguchi’s eyes, and he believes in his smile and for a minute he’s okay. 

He doesn’t realize he’s still staring at Yamaguchi, but when he does neither of them look away. 

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima keeps talking and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s from sitting for so long, his mouth empty of words until now all he desired is the taste of them. 

“It’s okay,” Yamaguchi finally says something. He tilts his head and smiles softly, and his shoulders scrunch up in the cold. 

“Let’s go home.” He whispers and Tsukishima nods and breathes and heats up at the brush of their fingers against each other, then he melts when their fingers crossed. 

“The night is starting to fade.” He whispers, and Yamaguchi nods. He just nods.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sooo much for reading!!! don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!! 
> 
> MY TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
